In the past, an arm piece assembly of a crutch has been made of wood or molded plastic and covered with a foam rubber pad. Both opposed side surfaces of the arm piece are flat and lie in parallel planes.
In use, the flat side surface of the conventional arm piece bears against the curved rib cage of the user and even with the foam rubber pad, a pinch point is established between the flat side surface of the crutch and the rib cage, which makes the use of the crutch uncomfortable.
While the foam rubber pad, as used with the conventional arm piece assembly, is removable, the pad is difficult to clean, and as a consequence, often presents an unattractive appearance.